


Roommates

by forever_ladyd



Category: Bethly, The walking dead TV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_ladyd/pseuds/forever_ladyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to L.A. has always been Emily's dream especially since she wants to pursue her acting and music career. But with little  to no money and no car, she takes refuge in a leather angel with white wings.  Despite their past lives and struggles, they must conquer loyalty, trust, love, lust, towards each other. They both soon realize that they don't just want but need each other. They realize they want to be more than just roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: " Welcome to L.A.!"

 

"Em, come on your gonna miss your flight!" Katie yelled from downstairs.   
"Hold you horses Kate!" I yelled back stammering around my room.   
   Moving to L.A has always been a big dream of mine. Now that I finally get the chance. I'm just gonna embrace it. As I grabbed my last bag, I turned around and took one last look at my room. Tears fell from eyes. Happy tears. I've worked so hard to get to this moment and now it's finally mine for the taking. I step out my room, and make my way downstairs.   
"It's about time!" Katie said with her hand on her hip.   
"I know right." I said sarcastically flipping my hair.   
"Seriously Em, are you sure you wanna do this?" She said taking my bag and walking out the front door.  
"Yes I'm sure Katie." I said stepping off the porch.  
"I mean moving is one thing." She said placing my bag in the trunk.   
"Moving to L.A is another thing."   
"Katie don't you think you are exaggerating a little?" I said skipping around her.  
"Emily stop!" She said concerning.  
"Katie everything will be fine. I said abruptly stopping. I saw the pain in her eyes and I knew she was about to cry. I hugged her. Growing up we did everything together. But that's about to change.   
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promised.   
I lied. I was scared out of mind. But some how I knew everything will work out for the best. After I said farewell to my family, I made my way to the airport. Getting on that plane I found my seat.   
"Excuse me miss but where about to take off." The flight attendant said kindly.   
I smiled, buckled my seatbelt, put my Ray Bans on and put on my headphones and listened to the sweet sounds of my music because pretty soon, I'll be greeted by my roommate will be saying, "Welcome To L.A.!"

PLEASE COMMENT, VOTE, and FAN. FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED. 

MUCH LOVE,  
Dejonae


	2. Sugar Cube

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in L.A in just a few minutes. Please fasten your belts and thank you for flying Air Nebraska."  
   I felt butterflies in my stomach. Stepping off the plane and into airport, all I could here was astonished chatter among people and cellphone ringing. After getting my bags, walking outside the air was very breezy and cool. My hair was blowing everywhere. Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Em?" She asked curiously.  
"Yes?" I asked turning around curiously.  
My heart almost dropped when I saw who it was.  
"TARAAA!!!"  
Embracing her would have just been "average", I jumped on her. She's my best friend and I haven't seen her in awhile.  
"I'm glad you made it safely." She said laughing.  
"Thanks!"  
"I can't wait to show you L.A."  
And just like that, we were off. Busy highway driving, did nothing to calm the butterflies in my stomach. With all the nervousness and questionable antiques of my sister playing in the back of mind, had me puzzled. I kept my head down as Tara drove. I didn't want her to see the concern look on my first.  
    "You think you made the right the decision?" She asked.  
    "I don't know anymore."  
   As we approached a stop light, she grabbed my hand. I knew what she was saying, without her saying it. Looking to my right, I saw a group of people walk by and I couldn't help but get a whiff of their coffee. The smell was rich. It reminded me of home and when Mom made me a fresh cup every morning.  
    "Isn't sugar bowl near by?" I questioned.  
    "Yea, you wanna go?"  
    "Of course. I could use some coffee after that plane ride. I said yawning.  
    As we pulled up into the parking lot, all we could smell is pure coffee. Walking in the front and hearing the coffee grinder, mugs hitting the table, and nameless chatter among people made my heart melt. As we approached the counter, the barista greeted us.  
"Hey Tara." he said.  
"Hey Noah." She replied.  
"Whose your friend?"  
"This is Emily."  
I shook his hand. Noah seemed like a nice guy. Cool, calm, very easy going.  
     "What can I get you ladies?" He asked leaning on the counter.  
Looking at the menu, it was hard to decide. From the butter pecan cookies to the mocha lattes, it all looked good.  
    "I'll have the white chocolate mocha latte" I said enthusiastically.  
   "Make that two." Tara said slapping her hand on the counter.  
    "Coming right up." He replied.  
The lattes were heaven. It was like laying on silk sheets. Warm silk sheets that is. As they continued talking, I couldn't help but noticed the black chalkboard by the register. It read in big white chalk letters:  
OPEN MIC NITE: THIS SATURDAY. GET READY TO SHOW UP AND SHOW OUT!  
I also noticed the stage. There was a drum set, keyboard, and mic set-up.  
"So you sing?" He asked wiping the counter.  
"Yea...kinda sorta...nothing major."  
"You should come out to open mic night this Saturday. Ya know? Since you said you can sing."  
"I know I can sing."  
"Then prove it.  
He was right. The only way to prove to myself and other people in this town that I can sing, is that I show 'em. I mean actions speak louder than words.  
"So Emmy gonna sing for us on Saturday?" Tara said putting her arm on my shoulder.  
"Yes I am."  
After we finished talking with Noah, we paid our tab and left. As pulled up to the apartment. It was pretty outside.  
I grabbed my bags and made my way up to the apartment. As we walked up to the door, Tara jingled her keys.  
"Welcome home." She said opening the door.  
I immediately dropped my bags. The apartment was amazing. It was very big and open.  
"I hope the pictures I sent didn't disappoint you." She said flopping on the couch.  
"This is amazing. This is better than the pictures." I said astonishingly. Walking around I wanted to flip, do cart-wheels, everything. It was just amazing. When I got in my room, I stepped rite onto the balcony. The view was breath taking.  
"Em, come down here!" Tara eyelid from the stairs.  
As I stepped off the balcony and walked through my room. As I went downstairs. I was in shock. Not only did we have two other roommates, they were guys. Males. Men. The opposite sex. Testosterone.  
"Guys this Emily. Tara said putting her arm around my shoulder.  
"I'm Aaron." He said shaking my hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I replied fiddling with my hair.  
"And this Daryl."  
Daryl. I kept saying that to myself. He was tall and he had toned, muscular arms, his hair was long, and shaggy like. I couldn't break the hold he had on me. I think it was his eyes. His amazing, bold, piercing blue eyes. At that moment I was unable to speak.  
"Em? Are you ok?" Tara asked curiously.  
"Yea I was just..in my own world. I'm gonna go finish unpacking." I said walking away.  
As I was unpacking, I was talking to my family on the phone.  
"So how is it?" mom asked.  
"It's amazing mom." I replied happily. "And I have a balcony.  
"How's Katie? I called and texted her but no reply.  
"She went out with Shawn to go get more dog food. I let her know you called."  
"Alright mom, I gotta finish packing and then I'm gonna shower.  
"Ok Em, I love you."  
"Love you too."  
After I closed my laptop, there was Aaron standing in the door way.  
"First time away from home?"  
"Yea. I replied getting off the bed.  
He took notice of my pictures on the wall.  
"Beautiful family. Don't worry, we'll look out for you."  
"Thanks.  
There was awkward silence.  
"So..how long have you known Tara?" He asked.  
"Since grade school. We went to Junior high together until she moved out here."  
"How long have you known Daryl?"  
"Since high school. Sophomore year. And we've been cool since then.  
"I'm gonna go. Let you finish up, I know your tired."  
"Thanks Aaron."  
"Your welcome Emily."  
After talking with my mom and Aaron I felt more relaxed. As I walked down the hall to the bathroom, I walked past Tara's room and she was on the phone with her girlfriend. Cutie pies. I thought. Next came, Aaron. He was going through his photos. And lastly was, Daryl. But his room door was closed. The same way I felt when I met him. Closed. Boxed in. Pinned down. But I am destined to break through that barrier. There was something about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but hopefully I would find out.

PLEASE COMMENT, VOTE, AND FAN. FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED. 

MUCH LOVE,  
Dejonae


	3. Green Eyes

9:00a.m. that's what time it was when I looked at my alarm clocked. I went in the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Walking out the bathroom, I was startled by two cute little green eyes.   
       "Awww how cute." I said kneeling down to pick he/she up.   
       "Who do you belong to?" I said holding it up making kissy faces. It was so cute. And affectionate. As I was walking down the stairs, I walked in the kitchen and saw Tara and Aaron. Eating breakfast.   
         "Good morning lovers" I said petting the cat.   
         "Good morning." They replied.   
As I sat down at they kept staring at me.   
         "Where'd you get the cat?" She said cautiously.   
         "I found this cutie pie outside of the bathroom." I replied.   
          "That's Daryl's cat." Aaron said cautious.   
           "Oh."  
      That's all I could say. Oh. Daryl. I call him the "quiet one". Doesn't say much, just watches you like he knows your every move and thought. Kinda creepy but I like it.   
          "He's very overprotective of Parker." Aaron said putting his bowl in the sink.   
         "That's his name? Parker? I think he likes Green Eyes better. I said scratching behind his ears.  
"Well he likes you. He's not that open to strangers." Tara said flopping on the couch. I can't wait to see what Daryl says."   
What could he say? That I kidnapped his cat? In his own home?   
"What would Daryl say? Daryl said.  
I was immediately startled by his voice. As Daryl walked in the kitchen, I immediately froze. When he noticed I was holding Parker, he was casual.   
We exchanged morning nods.   
"Well we're gonna go." Tara grabbing the keys.  
"Where ya going?" Daryl asking opening the blinds.  
"I'm going to be Aaron's nature model."  
       "So who's going grocery shopping? He said crossing his arms.  
        "You and Emily." They said walking out the door.   
Daryl. Me. Alone. In a grocery store. That's just peachy.   
       As he walked towards to me, I couldn't help but back up. I handed him Parker and he went in his room. As he walked in, he slammed the door. My phone suddenly vibrated on the counter:   
B ready in 10  
       Why didn't he just say that? When I walked outside, I waited on the porch for him.   
Soon I saw, a green Hyundai in front of me. The windows rolled down,   
       "Come on, ain't got all day!" He yelled. I jumped up and walked down the stairs. As I got in the car, my felt my heart started beating extremely fast. Daryl made me nervous.   
      "What part of Nebraska are you from?" He asked in a gruff voice.  
      "Wayne." I replied quickly.   
      "How about you? Where are you from?" I asked looking at him.   
      "Georgia." He replied as we pulled into the grocery store parking lot.   
      "That's cool." I said tapping my leg and looking out the window.   
After we got out the car, I walked inside the grocery and it was quite nice.    
"Here's your half of the list." He said placing it my basket. "Text me when your done."   
When I looked up, he was gone.   
"Great." I huffed under my breath.   
As I finished shopping, I made my way to the cashier. As she rung me up, I noticed I didn't have enough money.   
        $55.25 is your total." She said popping her gum.  
         "I'm sorry, I'm gonna..."  
While I was in mid-sentence, a kind gentlemen came up behind me and offer to pay.   
         "Thanks. You didn't have to..." replied pushing my hair behind my ears.  
         "No problem." He replied taking the receipt.   
         "Drew." He said holding out his hand.   
  Drew. I had to admit he was gorgeous. He short brown-chestnut hair. He eyes were hazel. His thick lips were divine.   
         "Emily." I responded shaking his hand. He knelt down and kissed my hand. I immediately blushed.  He has soft hands and lips. As we walked out the door, I noticed Daryl pull up.   
       "We should hang out." He suggested.  
       "I have this open mic night Saturday at Sugar Cube." I replied.   
       "So you sing?" He said smiling.  
       "Yes I do." I relied proudly.   
       "Well then.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.   
        "Text me with the info and I'll see you Saturday." He said backing up.  
        "Okay." I said happily.   
    Meanwhile in the car...  
    "What happened to text me when your done?" Daryl said hastily.  
Now he wants to talk.  
       "Sorry mom." I replied jokingly. I was talking to this guy I met."   
        As we pulled into the driveway, he parked the car.   
        "Name."   
        "His name was Drew. And he was a sweetheart." I said getting out the car.  
         As he popped the trunk, he grabbed the groceries and went inside.  
What was that all about?  
       As I put the alarm on the car, Tara and Aaron pulled up.   
        "Hey." they replied.   
        "How was the photo shoot?" I replied.     
        "It was awesome. We got some great shots." He said walking up the house.   
        "How was grocery shopping?" Tara said throwing her arm around my shoulder.   
        "It was great actually. I met a guy." I said as we walked into the house.   
Later that night...  
        "So how's the fam?" Tara said standing in the door.  
        "They're good. I just got finished Skyping them. I replied turning on my tv.  
        "So tell me about this guy?" She asked.   
        "After she looks at my photos." Aaron said barging in.   
         I immediately laughed.   
        "These are good."   
        "Thanks."  
    Aaron's phone started ringing.  
        "Excuse me. I have to take this call." He said excusing hisself.   
        "He was a cutie and an absolute sweetheart." I said hugging my pillow.  
        "Are you guys gonna hang out?"  
        "Yea he wants to come to open mic night on Saturday."  
         "That's so sweet." She replied happily.   
       Once we said goodnight, Tara went back to her room. As I was turning off my lights and closing my room door, Parker walked in.   
         I just smiled and picked him up. As I crawled into my king size bed with Parker nuzzled in my arms. As I sat him down, I texted Drew.   
Goodnight Drew 


End file.
